


Riding Shotgun

by Celaeno



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celaeno/pseuds/Celaeno
Summary: On their way to rescue Eddie, Anne and Venom talk.





	Riding Shotgun

It said a lot about the past day or so that staring down a parasite, a parasite hiding inside a dog (like that horror movie, which was probably the worst thing to think about at this moment, so she pushed it aside)-wasn’t anywhere  _ near _ as unsettling as it probably should be.

Particularly given the fact that that parasite had, very recently, been violently expelled from Eddie. Eddie, whose organs he had apparently been  _ eating _ . But Eddie had taken off-like Eddie did, like Eddie  _ always _ did, going with his iffy at  _ best _ gut instinct-and now this...thing was her best chance of finding him. She crouched down to get closer to eye level with the little dog, who was now sitting in front of her expectantly, just  _ waiting _ to be addressed.

“I know this is probably a bad idea. But I think the only way we’re going to find him is if we work together.”

At that, the parasite-Venom, she tried to remind herself, he had a name, but at the moment it was a little hard to shake the parasite thought-surged out of the dog in a surprisingly spiky glob, latching onto her. It climbed-scrambled, really-and then sank  _ in _ , vanishing from sight. 

The voice rumbled up from what seemed like the back of her head.  _ Then we had better go get him. _

\-------

“Did you see which way they took him?”

_ The elevators.  _

Which wasn’t much to go on. “But nothing after that?” Anne fumbled with the keys briefly, then got the car door open.

_ Nothing that I saw, no. _

Shit. “Please tell me you have some sort of way-”

_ Roll the window down, _ Venom interrupted, then suddenly snaked out of her shoulder, looking at her with narrowed white eyes and far too many teeth. “You drive. I’ll tell you where to go.”

If it worked, it worked. Anne rolled down the window as she started the car, and Venom shoved his head out, gaping his jaws. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t look back at her. “Scenting,” he said, then perked up. “There. To the north. Go!”

She hit the gas, the tires squealing as the car took off. It seemed to make an already awkward situation worse by staying silent, so- “You can  _ smell _ him?”

His focus didn’t waver, she noticed, as she glanced from the road to Venom. “My kind are good at tracking. Prey, hosts.” Venom’s eyes narrowed. “Each other.”

“Eddie first,” she said firmly. “Jesus, I hope he isn’t running his mouth..”

“If by ‘running his mouth’ you mean squealing and trying to surrender, it’s possible,” Venom replied, sounding almost...exasperated. “I have to work with him on that.”

“No,” Anne said, shaking her head. “I mean running his mouth. Saying exactly the wrong thing to the wrong person and making even more trouble for himself, because that’s  _ what he does _ .”

It got a chuff of amusement in return. “I haven’t seen that side of him. Yet.”

“You will. Oh, believe me.  _ You will _ .” Was it weird, telling your ex-fiancee’s talking alien parasite about his worst traits? Yes. But at the same time, Venom was sentient enough to need the warning. Eddie was...Eddie, for better and for worse. 

Hopefully Eddie was still  _ alive.  _ Which reminded her-”Why are you so focused on Eddie? Not that I’m complaining about you helping me, but why not go to another host?”

“Because he is  _ mine _ ,” Venom said with surprising fervor, punctuating it with a snap of his teeth. 

Anne paused. “Really? After-what, two or three days? He’s  _ yours _ ?”

“Yes!”

“Wow, you guys move fast, don’t you?” She shook her head. “What’s your plan for when we find him?”

“Kill them before than can kill him. Straightforward. Simple.  _ Bloody _ .” Venom paused, then snaked suddenly, excited. “Left!”

She swerved, the car bouncing uncomfortably-they were headed off the road now, and while the trees were still spaced far apart to allow the car through for  _ now _ , Anne knew that was going to change shortly. Venom hissed as the car rolled to a halt. “What are you doing?”

“We have to go on foot the rest of the way,” she said as she got out. “Unless you want to show off that muscle of yours by dislodging a sedan from a pine tree later.” She looked around, wishing she could track as well. “Where to now?”

“Here,” Venom said, as more black goo began to seep out everywhere, “Let  _ me _ take the lead.” 

And just like that they were suddenly loping on all fours, leaping over fallen timber, while Anne tried to wrap her head around the new and intense burst of sensory input she was getting. Apparently, sharing Venom’s ability to scent was something of a package deal when it came to being overtaken. She could smell the trees, what had to be the wildlife, and there, the freshest and most intense scent of all, had to be human. Multiple humans, and she could tell that Venom was focused in on one in particular. 

“I hope you aren’t squeamish,” Venom said, sounding downright conversational as they ran. “This is probably going to get messy.” 

“I’ve dealt with medical malpractice suits. I’ve seen enough ugly photographs to get toughened up.” 

She was surprised when she got a chuckle in response. “Good. Then I don’t have to worry about you slowing me down.”

“Trust me, I have experience in trying to save Eddie from himself. I’m the best backup you’re going to get.” As they moved into the trees, climbing inhumanly fast, another thought occurred to her. “You won’t have any problems getting back to him, will you?” The move off the dog had seemed easy enough, but. Dog versus a person. 

“None at all. I already know how I want to do it.” He sounded  _ smug _ . 

“...Do  _ I  _ get warning about what you’re planning?”

“I say we kiss him,” Venom said, sounding alarmingly matter of fact about it. 

“Wh-holy  _ shit _ , you _ do _ move fast!” It was probably a pretty stupid first response to  _ that _ , but that wasn’t the plan she had been expecting, either. “Kissing? Seriously?”

“Why not?” Venom asked, shrugging. “It means I can jump to him before he panics and does something idiotic, and he  _ is _ mine.” He paused. “Also, it looks fun.” 

“You remembered the part where I’m sharing a body with you, didn’t you? Me? The person who currently has another boyfriend?” 

Venom snorted. “You could do better.” 

“Are these the kinds of conversations you’re having with Eddie in his head?” She was expecting something...darker. Not something surreal and vaguely like talking to a friend who disapproved of her romantic choices. 

“No. You’re much more cooperative, it makes things easier.” 

“Thank you, I think,” she said, sighing. At least Eddie’s scent was getting stronger and stronger by the moment-they were almost there, and hopefully still in time. “...You know that if you want cooperative that Eddie’s a  _ terrible _ choice, right?” 

“He’s getting better,” Venom replied, then tensed, jerking their head around. She could see them now, a loose half circle of Life Foundation thugs and Eddie. Their tongue snaked out as Venom took control again to grin. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” she said, then added, “You’re serious about this kissing thing?”

“If we all survive this, then I owe you a favor for it,” he offered. “Besides,” he added cheerfully, tensing as they got ready to go on the attack, “This is a team effort. You’re the one with the experience  _ there _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Symbiotes having a good sense of smell and being able to track things draws from the comics, particularly the Toxin miniseries; it struck me as the most reasonable explanation for how they managed to find Eddie so quickly. When in doubt or needing to explain something in the movie: borrow from comics!


End file.
